


Compared to the Sun

by parttimehuman



Series: Compared to the Moon [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, i just wanted to call liam captain again, that's basically it, there's no point in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: The absolutely unnecessary and highly ridiculous crack inspired by Compared to the Moon. Only read if you have zero expectations, please.





	Compared to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compared to the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560480) by [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman). 



> I wrote this half drunk and out of only one reason: I had a shitty week and a shitty day, was very weak and vulnerable when I read the word "Captain" somewhere, and well, then I found myself making a new doc. I hope at least one person finds at least one part in this that makes them laugh.

Liam was all hot and panting. He was seeing red. Red, red, red. Like so many times before in his life, but differently. It had all changed, the colors and their meanings and what made them appear beneath his skin. His neck and spine were still marked red, but anger had nothing to do with it. Anger was far away as Liam was being pressed against a door by strong hands on his hips and a broad chest against his own. 

 

“Theo,” he grumbled, but his complaint had been weak to begin with, and it was swallowed by Theo's hungrily kissing mouth immediately. 

 

“Shh, Captain,” Theo said with a smile against his lips, pressing their hard dicks together until Liam gasped, then rubbing. “Let me make you feel good, okay? You've earned it. You were on fire during last practice.”

 

“Interesting,” Liam mumbled, “so that's what gets you going, huh? Me playing lacrosse?”

 

“You playing lacrosse like nothing can stop you,” Theo explained. “And yes. It makes me hard. And a little wet maybe. You should definitely take a look down my pants to see if you got me wet.” He bit down on Liam's earlobe, his heavenly voice melting Liam's last bits of reservation against getting it on at school. In front of the biology equipment storage room out of all places. 

 

“Oh my God,” Liam replied, throwing his head back, a loud thud following. “Ouch, fuck!” 

 

“Are you alright?” Theo asked. “We can’t risk you getting hurt before our next big game.” He smiled and brought a hand up to the back of Liam’s throbbing head, touching it gently, making Liam forget about his pain incredibly fast. 

 

“Really, Theo?” Liam complained. “That’s what you’re concerned about right now? What a wonderful, caring boyfriend you are.” 

 

“Wonderful?” Theo repeated with a smirk, “Caring? Well, caring for your satisfaction maybe…” 

 

The little head-bump-incident was forgotten soon, both of them distracted from it by the hot, wet and open-mouthed kisses they shared and the sensation of each other’s hands reaching down their pants. “Just wait and let me show you just how much I care for that,” Theo whispered into Liam’s ear before he dropped onto his knees, his face right in front of Liam’s crotch and the well visible bulge straining against his pants, a yellow moon on his cheek, just an inch beneath one of the incredibly green eyes. 

 

Liam knew it was stupid, and he knew it was dangerous, and yes, of course, since that was just his luck, he was absolutely convinced the attempt of a blowjob in the school hallway wasn’t going to end well, but did he try to stop Theo from doing it? Fuck no! 

 

He looked down at the grabby hands on his belt, at the full lips and the dark shimmer in the pretty eyes, buried his hand in soft, hazel brown hair and forgot that there was a world existing around them. What did it matter anyway? He had more important things to do! 

 

Honestly, if heaven was an actual thing, then it had still nothing on Theo’s hands on him, or the sight of him licking his lips in anticipation of tasting Liam’s dick. Liam was so far gone by the time they got company that it took him entirely too long to notice, only the sudden withdrawal of Theo’s mouth on him bringing him back to reality. 

 

“Oh. My. God!” The voice was high-pitched and sounded shocked, the face to go along with it pale, and… no, seriously it was disturbing. Liam generally never wanted to see this woman. Jesus, he’d had nightmares of her before. And although she probably had many more reasons to be at that exact place in that exact moment than he and Theo had, goddamnit, she didn’t belong there, okay? She was disturbing them! 

 

“Is that a dick I’m seeing there?” Mrs. Finch shrieked. “Oh my God, Liam, is that  _ your…  _ thing?” 

 

Phew, at least she hadn’t said  _ dick _ again. 

 

“Excuse me,” Theo interrupted, getting up from his kneeling position, broadening his chest, stepping in front of Liam as to defend him, but unfortunately not in a way that hid the body part in question. “This dick happens to have changed my fucking life,” Theo informed their biology teacher, and Liam silently prayed for the ground to open up and swallow him. Why on earth was Theo feeling like he had to explain any of it to that woman? 

 

“Look, Theo,” she said, her eyes - fuck, why wasn’t she averting her eyes already? They were strangely focused on not focusing Liam. Yep, most definitely the weirdest encounter of his life. “As happy as I am for you to have found… well, something that makes you happy, this is hardly the place for that. This is a school!” 

 

“Wasn’t it you who always told us that school is not about the grades, but about the learning, the growing?” Theo countered. The teacher looked just as surprised and unsure of where Theo was going with his little speech as Liam was. 

 

“Look, I’ve learned some really important stuff over those last few months,” Theo explained. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Liam asked, now really intrigued, tucking his half-hard cock back inside his pants. He’d have to keep Mrs. Finch’s face in memory, just in case he ever needed to get himself calmed down from an inappropriate boner, which - thanks to Theo - would probably happen sometime the next week. “Now you got me curious, too,” Liam admitted. 

 

“Well, for instance,” Theo began, “gas is very expensive.” 

 

Mrs. Finch looked highly confused while Liam simply laughed. He wouldn’t have found it funny a few weeks ago, but well, if you couldn’t take life with humor, then what was it good for? 

 

“Apart from that lesson,” Theo continued, “I know now that some colors are not as easy to read as we sometimes believe, and the same counts for people.” 

 

He wasn’t wrong about that. Nobody knew what exactly was behind the red, and nobody knew for sure whether Theo was blank or what or neither of those, the yellow marks coming and going beneath his skin at completely random times - or maybe not, but that was Theo’s point exactly; there was no way to ever know. 

 

“I learned that sometimes, you have to let people crack you open, and you have to allow yourself to bleed a little before you piece yourself back together. That sometimes pain is necessary before the process of healing can begin.” 

 

“That sounds very impressive, Theo,” Mrs. Finch admitted, “but I still can’t see what it has to do with the two of you behaving inappropriately right in front of my office.

 

Liam knew it. Liam knew by the look on Theo’s face that he was about to say something stupid. Well, not necessarily something stupid in general, just something stupid to say in front of a teacher. 

 

“Well, I also learned that dick tastes delicious, and so I think that if anyone’s being inappropriate here, it’s you keeping us from-” 

 

“Okay, that’s it now, Sunshine, come on let’s go.” Liam dragged Theo away from a gaping Mrs. Finch and down the hallway, his cheeks as brightly red as his back probably, but his heart still full of love for the other boy, maybe even more so. 

 

“Awwww,” Theo marveled with an amused smile on his face, “look at you, you look so flustered. You weren’t this shy in bed last night.” 

 

“Yeah well, it was just the two of us then,” Liam answered, trying his best to get Theo off of the school grounds as quickly as possible. They needed to get home. Or at least make it to the truck. Jesus, that damn truck. The memories associated with it alone made Liam shiver. And oops, he was hard again. 

 

“Pretty sure your parents can hear us,” Theo pointed out, moving along more slowly than Liam appreciated, but he wasn’t in quite such a hurry. Boy, he’d waited so much longer already. 

 

“My- what? No!” Liam practically shouted in reply. “No they can’t. Their bedroom is like, at the other end of the hallway!” 

 

“Liam,” Theo said seriously, stopping in his tracks, causing Liam to turn around to him. “Have you ever heard the stairs creaking while you were in bed?” 

 

“Of course,” Liam nodded, “they’ve been creaking all my life. David once promised he’d fix them, but that was years ago, and by now I really don’t believe - damn, Theo! What the fuck are you saying?” 

 

“I’m saying that if you can hear the fucking stairs, then your parents could hear an equally little noise just as well. And frankly, your noises are not that little.” 

 

With a devilish grin, Theo moved ahead, leaving a shocked Liam behind. 

 

“What the fuck, Theo!” Liam croaked. “Why haven’t you ever said anything about this? Or tried to keep me fucking quiet!” 

 

“Sorry for that, Captain,” Theo responded, “but have you heard yourself? I’m not going to deny myself that, thank you very much. And it’s not like either of your parents have ever complained, is it?” 

 

“No!” Liam shook his head. “And I’d die of shame if they ever did!” 

 

“Easy there, killer,” Theo laughed, “your parents have a sex life too, you know.” 

 

“I do  _ not  _ know!” Liam objected. “That’s just… ew. Damn, Theo, why would you hurt me like this? They’re my parents! They gave up their right to have a sex life when they had me!” 

 

“That is so not how having a baby works,” Theo rolled his eyes at him. “You’re being so childish.” 

 

“And you’re being gross,” Liam retorted, although he wasn’t entirely convinced that it was a very good comeback. 

 

“Still doesn’t change the fact that your mother knows exactly what you sound like when you beg me to finish you,” Theo smirked. 

 

That fucking bastard. 

 

***

 

“Hey there, boys!” Jenna greeted them when they arrived home, a basket full of freshly washed and neatly folded laundry in her arms, the red socks with the flash on them on top, sitting there like the spark that Theo had brought to every part of Liam’s life. 

 

“Hey Jenna,” Theo replied, sounding way to nonchalantly as he continued. “I think Liam would like to ask you something. We had a disagreement today and you’d be perfectly able to clear the issue up for us.” 

 

“What is it?” she asked, her eyes wide open and focused on Liam’s quickly darkening red mark. 

 

“Nope,” Liam shook his head with all the vehemence he had in him, “absolutely not something I want to have confirmed by you. I’m going to live just fine knowing that we disagree in this.” 

 

He took the basket out of his Mom’s hands and took it along to the stairs, hoping the flee the situation before it could escalate any further, hearing Theo’s chuckle behind him, already planning for all the ways he would make Theo regret his betrayal, and all the ways Liam himself would perfectly enjoy the punishment. They had a nice, long night ahead of them. 

 

“Oh wait!” Jenna called after them, causing Liam to turn around when he was already halfway up the stairs. “Almost forgot,” she mumbled, rummaging through a shopping bag on top of the counter separating the kitchen from the downstairs hallway. “I saw it was time to renew your stash, you boys really enjoy yourselves, huh? Not that I’m surprised.” 

 

She had the audacity to wink at Liam. No, seriously. She actually winked. Winked and smiled and then threw two bottled through the air for Theo to catch them. 

 

“Mom!” Liam shrieked as he recognized the bottles as the same lube they’d been using for… well, kind of since forever? 

 

“What?” she asked. “Better do it with than without, right?” 

 

“Completely right,” Theo agreed. 

 

“No! Just- NO!” Liam declared before he stomped off and up the stairs to his room. 

 

“Be honest with me,” Liam demanded as soon as the door to his room was closed behind them. “How many of the previous bottles did she buy?” 

 

“What do you mean, how many?” Theo wanted to know, laughing as he let himself fall down onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and socks. “Where did you think were they all coming from?” 

 

“I don’t know!” Liam replied. Why would he have ever thought about that? “You?” 

 

“Me?” Theo asked. “You think I have money for fancy lube like this? It tastes like watermelon, Liam! Watermelon!” 

 

“Oh my god,” Liam sighed. It was one of those occasions where not knowing would have been the better option, one of those where he wouldn’t have minded never finding out the truth one bit. 

 

“Come here, love,” Theo smiled at him. “Come to my arms, let me take care of you. You’re not going to be thinking about your mother for much longer.” 

 

“I swear to god, Theo, if you start singing now…” 

 

Liam tried his best to look threatening, but he still sat the laundry basket down and moved towards the bed, letting himself fall right on top of Theo, nuzzling his nose against the warmth in the crook of Theo’s neck, right where the tattoo with Liam’s jersey number was. Every day, he took at least one moment to stare at it, to run his fingers over it just to make sure it was actually there. He still couldn’t believe anybody could be crazily enough in love to do something like that, let alone crazily enough in love with  _ him.  _

 

“Actually, I wasn’t going to, but now that you’re bringing it up..” 

 

“Theo no!” Liam groaned, bringing his hands to Theo’s sides, prepared to tickle him to silence, or at least to anything other than singing. 

 

“Theo yes!” Theo singsonged, and yes, it was too late by then. 

 

The laughing and shaking of his body as he squirmed around Liam’s tickling fingers didn’t make the sound any better, but it didn’t make Theo give up either. He sang loudly and right into Liam’s ears, and even if it was all ridiculously dissonant and stupid and not made for human ears to listen to it and remain undamaged, Liam would have lied if he’d claimed to be really trying his best to shut Theo up. 

 

***

 

“Hey, Theo!” Liam shouted from the kitchen where he was doing god knows what. (With Liam in the kitchen, sometimes it was better not to know.) 

 

“What is it, Captain Sugarbear?” Theo replied. Few things felt better than calling Liam embarrassing nicknames in front of their friends. 

 

“Want to come join me and see what happens if you mix red and yellow?” Liam yelled back. 

 

“No, Liam,” Theo declined, sitting on the sofa in the living room and going through the dvd’s they’d picked out as options for movie night. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that it’s disgusting when you mix your mashed potatoes with ketchup and I don’t want to eat that shit.” 

 

“Gross,” Mason commented from his spot across from Theo. 

 

“That,” Liam answered, “is so not what I was talking about.” 

 

“Even more gross,” Corey added, “don’t tell me you guys have sex in poor Jenna’s kitchen. More importantly, don’t tell me you guys have sex where the snack for our movie night are prepared.” 

 

“Not if Theo doesn’t learn to understand my codewords soon,” Liam said as he marched into the living room with a tray filled with popcorn and cheese-nachos. 

 

“Oh baby,” Theo smiled, “I’m going to have all the kitchen sex with you, if only you let me wear your mother’s apron for it.” 

 

“Honestly,” Mason interjects, his face in a perfect expression of disgust. “What on earth is the deal with that stupid apron?” They’d probably mentioned it a few too many times by then. 

 

“Well,” Liam shrugged, “I never intended to have an extensive discussion about it when I asked Theo to wear it months ago, you know, just to protect the clothes I’d borrowed him from getting ruined. For some reason, Theo insisted to tell me all the reasons why an apron wasn’t an appropriate gift for my parents’ anniversary. Not that anybody’s ever asked him about his opinion on that.” 

 

“You know I love your Mom, okay?” Theo defended himself. “I just think a woman like her deserves better things.” 

 

“We’re not starting this discussion again, Theo,” Liam sighed. “Better tell me what movie we’re watching tonight.” 

 

“How about the musical one?” Corey suggested with a grin.

 

“Oh no,” Liam grumbled. “Are you teaming up with Theo now? Because I can guarantee you, there will be no singing in this house tonight!” 

 

“No singing?” Corey asked innocently. “Why on earth would you not want any singing? Singing can be so much fun.” He and Theo burst out in laughter. 

 

“Mase,” Liam whined, “help me out here, would you?” 

 

“I don’t even know what’s going on, dude,” Mason shrugged, “only that it seems… intense.” 

 

“Oh, I could explain to you what’s going on here,” Theo smiled. “In fact, I could give you a demonstration…” 

 

“No!” Liam decided, getting up to cover Theo’s mouth with his own hands before his dork of a boyfriend would start singing. Again. “I love you Theo, but this singing thing has to stop. Seriously.” 

 

“But the song is so great!” Theo complained, struggling to keep Liam off of him. 

 

“I’m regretting so many of my life choices right now,” Liam grumbled as Theo had him tightly wrapped up in his arms so that he couldn’t move, bringing his lips right next to Liam’s ear before he began. As amazing as his voice sounded when he spoke, it was not made for singing. In fact, singing kind of ruined it. 

 

_ Compared to the suuuuuuuuuuuuun  _

 

There were entirely too many “u”s in that word. It was torture. 

 

_ Your body’s so much hotter  _

_ I need to touch it  _

_ Give me anything of you  _

_ So I can finally be inside of- _

 

“Aaaaaaaand, that’s it!” Liam broke him off. 

 

“Yeah, that’s probably for the better,” Mason nodded. Liam understood the shock on his face all too well. It was hard to imagine a guy like Theo sucking so much at something simple like singing. “You’re really lucky you’re hot, dude.” 

 

“I’m so hot man,” Theo laughed, “even compared to the sun.” 

 

“I swear to god, Theo, if you don’t choose a non-musical movie in the next ten seconds you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Liam threatened. 

 

“For what purpose, Liam?” Theo replied. “So that you can come downstairs after half an hour and crawl beneath my blanket because you can’t sleep without your Sunshine.” 

 

“My god,” Liam moaned, “for how long are you going to hold that against me?” 

 

“For as long as I’ll love you,” Theo replied with a quick peck on Liam’s red neck. 

 

“Smooth save, man,” Corey congratulated. 

 

“It was, wasn’t it?” Theo smiled, nudging Liam’s shoulder. “Captain?” 

 

“It was,” Liam sighed. 

 

“Wow,” Mason remarked, “you’d think a dude as gay as myself would find two guys in love a lot less disgusting, but you two are really gross.” 

 

“Leave them alone, Mase,” Corey smiled with a light nod at Theo. 

 

“Yeah, leave us alone, Mase,” Liam said as he cuddled up against Theo’s side. He was fine with being gross as long as it was his and Theo’s love for another that made him that. 


End file.
